


Wounded

by clementinesgulag



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementinesgulag/pseuds/clementinesgulag
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome reunite after a violent battle wounds Inuyasha, leaving both of them equally worried about the other's condition.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 49





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been tossing around some ideas about starting a post-canon story. nothing concrete yet, but it’s nibbling on me, and i finally caved and wrote the post-battle hurt/comfort one-shot 12-year old me would have loved to read. here's to you little bitch.

"Let me do it," she said, and the fight left him, leaving him with only the emptiness of exhaustion.  
She took the cloth in her hands, wringing it, until rust coloured water spilled down her wrists. He watched her through slitted eyes, already his vision growing dark. With anyone else--even her, if he had been any less injured--he would have raised hell about resting, even stopping for breath to anoint his wounds. But it was her, and the ache in his side only grew with each rise of his ribcage.  
"Take a breath," she said.  
"I don't need to--" Inuyasha hissed as she pressed the poultice into his cut. He writhed like a cut snake, recoiling from the white-hot press of the cloth. "Kagome!" he complained.  
"Don't start!" she snapped.  
"I'm not starting anything, you're the one who's sticking that shit into my--"

Her fingers closed around his wrist, guiding him back down. Her eyes burned into his, and at once, the fight writhing in him curled and died. She wore her exhaustion around her eyes. The fight had sapped her strength too, and that long scratch along her--  
"How does it feel?"  
"What?" he squinted.  
"Your side?"  
"My--" Inuyasha swallowed. Blindly, he felt around his ribs, meeting the sticky net of poultice. The sting was gone, the agony replaced by a low ache that hid underneath the cooling sensation that was beginning to leach into his skin. 

"Good," he said finally.  
"See," Kagome said, pursing her lips. "You big baby."  
"Who're you calling a baby!"  
"Sit down, and try to stay quiet," she said. "I don't have time to redress your wound if you reopen it being an idiot."  
He pulled her back down to him. "Take off your kosode."  
Her eyes travelled to her chest and back to his again. "My...what?"  
Heat rushed into his face. "Not like that!"  
He sat up, ignoring the searing pain that coursed his middle, and her cry of protest, and pulled open her kosode, exposing the cut. It was warped, and red, crossing her collarbone and retreating across the peak of her shoulder.  
"He got you," Inuyasha murmured. 

Kagome pulled the fabric back over the cut. "Don't worry about it."  
"Well, I am," he growled. "When did he hit you?"  
"Inuyasha," she said warningly. "I said, it's fine."  
"It was when the smoke fell," he said, throwing off her black look. "Wasn't it? When I turned to strike that little shithead on his other side. When I wasn't watching, that bastard--"  
She cut him off with a kiss, smothering his grunt of surprise with the firm, assured press of her lips on his. He closed his eyes, and without meaning to, his fist softened, abandoning its warpath in favour of her smooth, soft cheek. Her hand closed over his.  
"I'm fine. See?" She turned her hand, keeping their fingers interlaced, allowing him to examine every inch of her.  
He grunted, averting his eyes.  
Kagome's eyes softened. In the firelight, her brown eyes glowed near amber. "Now, will you try and get some sleep?"  
"Depends," he muttered.  
"On what?"  
"How long's it going to take for you to finish looking at the village's wounded?"  
"Kaede's already taken care of them. You're my only patient. She thought I'd have my hands full with you by yourself."  
He glowered at her, and then lifted his arm. "C'mere." 

She laughed, and scooted under his arm, pulling the robe of the fire rat over them both. She shivered, and he took her in his arms, pressing his cheek against the top of her dark head. She was a tonic to his nerves; in a few shaky breaths, the throttling around his stomach ebbed, and even the pain at his wound seemed to lose its bite.  
"Don't wreck the dressing," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him. "I haven't got any more of the leaves needed to make the poultice, and Kaede said they grow over the ridge, so we won't be able to go until morning--"  
Her words blended into a soft, almost pleasant hum. The fire was so warm, and she was so close, surely it was safe to rest? The warmth wheedled at him, and finally, his resolve crumbled, and exhaustion overcame him, lulling him into sleep.


End file.
